Surrender
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: L is depressed and no one seems to care except for her…


**Surrender**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: L is depressed and no one seems to care except for her…**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. Back. Off.**

**...  
**

It was official, L was depressed. A blanket of self loathing seemed to have wrapped its way around the normally quirky detective. Though the rest of the task force noticed it, they refused to say anything. Everyone knew why he was depressed; it was painfully obvious. L had finally conceded to admitting that Light was not Kira, or, as least, that is what the evidence said. Without evidence to support his theory and feeling, L had no choice but to remove Light as a suspect.

Usagi felt bad for him and missed his usual self. Yes, she had disapproved of some of his …unusual methods in trying to prove Lights guilt, but that didn't make him a bad man, just stubborn. Sighing lightly, Usagi stood and made her way to stand next to his crouched form. Unlike normal, L had yet to touch any of the sweets that were laid before him. Even his tea was untouched.

"Ryuuzaki," she spoke softly, watching as blank eyes stared towards but beyond her. Her heart reached out towards him as her abilities as an empath kicked in. All of the emotions, or, lack there of, radiated off of him. L was truly upset with himself. Before she could say anything else, he stood and turned away, walking towards the exit.

Usagi watched him go before turning and looking towards the others in the room. They watched him leave as well but didn't do anything to stop him, merely turned back to their work. "Are any of you going to go talk to him?" Everyone, minus Misa, turned their gaze towards her. At their silence, Usagi shook her head and followed L's path. "You should all be ashamed," She muttered before disappearing into the elevators.

She leaned against the elevator wall while watching the numbers light up with each floor she came to. Finally, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, presenting her with the sight of the roof. Rain poured down from the heavens, darkening the day and mood even more. Her blue eyes scanned the area, searing for L. Between the fog and rain, it was almost impossible to spot him. Had it not been for his white shirt, she might have missed him.

Ignoring the cold drops that slapped against her skin, Usagi slowly walked towards him. L stood on the middle of the room, head cocked back, and eyes focused on the sky above. Usagi silently wondered how he could do that without being affected by the drops hitting his eyes. She stopped her approach just a couple feet from his form, standing back to watch him silently.

He was fully soaked. His usually wild black hair was flattened on his head. Even soaked, his bangs refused to move from his eyes. His baggy clothes now clung to his body like a second skin, and his shirt became semi-transparent. Usagi was surprised at the lean muscle hiding beneath the baggy shirt.

Together, they both stood there in the rain, letting it wash over their bodies. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and she wanted to save him from them. Thunder rolled in the distance, startling her from her staring. Usagi took the last few steps towards him. One hand reached out to touch his shoulders, but she stopped just a few centimeters from touching him.

Nervously, she chewed on her lower lip, questioning what she should do. Finally she settled on something that always helped her. Usagi slid her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug so that her body pressed along his back, sharing her warmth with him. If L minded the contact, he didn't act it. His body stayed motionless in her hold for several more minutes.

"Ryuuzaki," Usagi whispered into his back, burying her head between his shoulder blades. Her arms automatically tightened around him. He was scaring her more than the approaching thunder and lightning. "Ryuuzaki, it'll be okay." She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince, him or herself. Both, maybe.

She didn't know what to expect, but it definitely wasn't for him to turn in her hold and wrap his arms around her in a hug. Her blue eyes shot open and she cocked her head back to stare up at him. Though he still looked lost, he spared her a small smile; it wasn't full of the normal mirth, but it held some emotions.

"I'll just have to accept it," was all he said before resting his chin atop her crown. His arms stayed wrapped around her trim waist, holding her close for comfort. "Thank you."

"For what?" Usagi questioned while trying to look up at him again, but he held her still. Usagi leaned her body against his while she listened to the steady beating of his heart; it was such a soothing sound. If it had not been for the thunder that grew louder, Usagi could have fallen asleep to the rythmatic beating.

"For everything," he whispered into her hair before kissing her forehead lightly. The gesture was so un-L like that it had Usagi frozen in a state of shock for a few spare seconds. Had it not been for his large hand at her back, pushing her towards the shelter, she would have been standing outside still.

Once the rain no longer pelted against their bodies, the shivering began. Usagi wrapped her arms around her body, trying to hold in the heat. L noticed her movement and led her to a nearby storage closet. He retrieved a couple of towels. One he threw over his head and the other he wrapped around her neck. Usagi mumbled a thank you and moved her hands to take the towel, but L wouldn't release it. Instead, he held the ends in his hands and used them to wipe off her cheeks, being gentle with the movements. Water dripped from her hair and L found himself reaching up to undo the Odango style. Her blonde tresses fell down her back like a waterfall, clinging to her clothes in most areas.

L leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers and letting his eyes lock with her large blue ones. He had always enjoyed the sport of making her blush and even in such a mood he found humor from it. The soft hue grew deeper the longer he stared.

"You are a ray of light in this dark and desolate world full of hate and jealousy," he spoke softly as he moved her bangs out from over her eyes. Usagi knew not what to say as he continued to speak of her in a way she had never heard him speak to anyone. "It always intrigued me. I never could understand how someone could display so many emotions in such a short amount of time. Nor could I understand how one such as you could keep their innocence in a world such as ours."

"Ryuuzaki," Usagi gasped as L wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her up against him. He buried his head into the curve of her neck, trembling from the cold and his confusion. Usagi awkwardly held to him as her feet were lifted off the ground. Ryuuzaki's posture was anything but excellent, but regardless, he still toward over her short frame.

"I've failed," he murmured against her skin. Only then did Usagi find the strength to pull away.

"Stop!" She yelled at him. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, shaking him as best she could. "Stop that talk right now! You haven't failed. You're L; it's impossible."

L let loose of a small chuckle, but he shook his head, denying her claims. "All of my logic points towards that which the evidence denies. I have failed myself and all those who had faith in my abilities."

"Who was it that said, 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_, must be the truth?'" Usagi tried to be like L and hold a reasonable argument; however, it wasn't as easy as L and Light made it out to be. Usagi's mind wondered towards Misa's fascination with Light. Maybe the reason behind Misa's obsession was due to the fact that Light did the thinking for her so she wouldn't have to do it on her own…

"You are quoting Sherlock Holmes," L informed her mechanically.

"Yes, him!" Usagi nodded, making her cheek rug against his as L pulled back to watch her again. The look of mirth had returned, but the depression was still lingering in his eyes, waiting to come back out and consume him.

"I thought you agreed with the others on my 'stubborn reasoning'," L cocked his head to the side, sending her a questioning and, yet, teasing look. Usagi couldn't hold back the relieved smile; it was wrong for L to behave any other way than he was now, almost unnatural. The other look scared her because it spoke of a future she didn't want to see come to pass. He could feel it and she could feel what he felt – that it was the end…

"Yeah, well, you're the genius, not me. I'm just the cute errand girl that goes to get sweets and provide distractions," Usagi shrugged while trying to manage a serious look. She failed miserably and ended up giggling behind her hands.

"Distractions?" The way he spoke the word made it seem so …so…suggestive. Usagi fought down a raging blush and slapped L on the arm in warning. "Pervert!"

"Besides," Usagi reached a hand up to tug at one of his bangs, "Everyone knows that the wind blows. You can't see it, you can't catch it, and you can't prove that it's really there, but you know it because you can feel it and see it as it rustles the leaves. Just because no one else can see what you see, it doesn't mean that it's not a possibility."

L opened his mouth to comment on her sound reasoning, but Usagi cut him off by standing on her tip toes and brushing her lips across his cool cheek. His large eyes opened slightly wider in shock and surprise. When her warmth left him, he rested a hand over his cheek, enjoying the slight tingling sensation the contact left behind.

"No matter what, Ryuuzaki, you'll always be the smartest person I've ever known," Usagi smiled and took his hand, squeezing it for comfort. L took a moment to register her words before pulling her body to his by their connected hands. She fell against his form, molding to it as she stumbled from the sudden jolt. His free hand came to cup her cheek and tilt her head back. Lowering his head, L whispered his thanks against her lips before gently pressing his to hers; it was merely a brush of the lips, but it meant something more.

At the time, neither knew what exactly, but, for now, it was enough. Outside the walls that surrounded them, the storm raged on unnoticed. For the next few minutes, time seemed to still. Kira, the task force, the fate of the world, everything disappeared and L found himself at ease. All the responsibilities of his life melted away in her presence; it was an effect she had on everyone it would seem. Up until then, he had refused to take part of it, and he regretted that decision. He only hoped he wouldn't make more regrets, especially in regards to her.

Unfortunately, the peaceful moments were interrupted by a loud burst of thunder and lightning, making Usagi scream in terror. L, having already learned of her fears of storms, quickly led her back into the elevator. They stopped at the floor that was her apartment and there he sat comforting her as she had comforted him earlier; it was the least he could do to show his thanks and how much it – she- meant to him.

**  
…**

**  
I have no idea where this came from, so don't even ask. I highly doubt this made any sense. Yes, I know it wasn't my normal DN/SM crossover, but, it was what my fingers typed. For those of you wondering, my next update **_**should**_** be My Promise. I feel bad for neglecting it thus far. I have half of it typed up and will hopefully get it up soon. I'm struggling to get back on my feet financially. Please keep me in your prayers. Also, if you could, say an extra prayer for me. I have had abdominal pains and a CT scan showed that I have an enlarged Ovary. Now, it doesn't necessarily mean anything bad, but then again, it could. Ovarian Cancer runs strongly in my family, so, yeah. Prayers are appreciated.**

**Sesshy**

**PS: For those of you who are curious as to why I named the story 'Surrender', it is because L finally surrendered to admit 'defeat' and 'failure' and because they both surrendered to each other for that brief amount of time.**


End file.
